toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Alignment Information
Excerpted from Darth's Interest in Alignment: Human page Unlike Thor, who has over 90% of his body augmented with Bionic replacements, Baldur is still mostly biological, or "Too Human." If you chose this path, you will be adhering to the games title so to speak. So, why else should you choose Human? One reason is combo usage. Your combo meter is incredibly important in this game and has an impact on your speed, damage, and usage of powers. If you choose the Human Path, you will be able to string together multiple ruiners and Battle Cries if you allocate your points properly, greatly increasing the damage you wreak. The first skill is The Everburning Heart. When capped out, it decreases your combo meter energy "cost" by 18%. That in itself is pretty good, but the bonus also applies at increments of 25 on your hit counter, all the way up to 150! So say you are a middle path Champion with a 4 in your combo meter and 2 points in The Everburning Heart skill. You activate your Battle Cry when the hit counter is at 0, and it immediately drops to 3. You will also watch a drastic drop in your blue combo build bar, as it takes 96% (2 points in Everburning Heart equals a 4% decrease from the top) of your combo "energy" to pull off your Battle Cry. This means that you will have to kill (this is an approximation and doesn’t factor in air kills and ballistic juggle among other factors) 30 enemies to bring your combo meter back to 4. Now say you are the same Champion with a 4 on his combo meter, but you maxed out The Everburning Heart, and you initiate your Battle Cry when your hit counter is at 75. It will still cost you a full combo meter to activate, HOWEVER you get an 18% decrease in the cost at 25 hit intervals. Since you were at 75 when you initiated it, this means that out of a cost of 100% "energy" to activate the Battle Cry, it will only cost you 46% of your "energy" (18% times 3), meaning you would have to kill less than half as many enemy to get back to 4 on your combo meter. If you cap off your Battle Cry Efficiency at 50% with runes, the cost is even less. I have popped my Battle Cry, dropped my combo meter to 3, killed a goblin, and was right back to 4 with a full bar. If you plan on using your BC and ruiners frequently, I would suggest heavy investment here. The next skill is Hero's Heart. Simply put, this skill will increase your melee attack speed by up to 28%. Imagine if your boss gave you a 28% raise. That’s quite a bit. You can bring it to 58% with runes, which can make anybody fast if they are a Human. My Defender looks like a pinball with a hammer sticking out of it. A Berserker will move so fast you won’t be able to keep track of him. Any Human character that plans on doing a lot of melee and slide attacks (Defenders, Berserkers, Champions) should consider investing heavily in this skill. For Commando’s it is generally not needed. Now we come to the diverging paths. The first one we will look at is the left , or what I call the Gunslinger path. The first skill here, Calm under Fire, will increase the speed at which you reload your weapons by 35%. This can be increased to 75% with runes, allowing your Human to reload his weapons with lightning speed, letting him put more rounds down range. Any character that will be spending lots of time firing ballistic weapons should invest heavily here. The second skill is Need to Survive. It increases your ROF by up to 28%. Through runes, you can push that to 58% for slug weapons (no runes increase ROF for plasma, though you can decrease your laser penetration time with them). The more bullets you fire, the more damage you cause, which means the faster things die. The only caveat I would add to this is that as a Human, if you increase your ROF, please make sure that you cap off your ammunition capacity and reload speed, as you will burn through ammo (especially using pistols) at a prodigious rate. The last skill in this path is Daring Shot. Daring Shot gives you a 28% chance that shots will ricochet and hit additional enemies. There is no way to increase this with runes, but by equipping two red level Metalstorm Impeller Charms, you can push the chance up to 48%. Generally these are used primarily by Commando’s and Grammaton Cleric Champions. Watching one of these characters with those charms and a maxed out Daring Shot is a pretty amazing sight. The right path is what I call the spirit path. The skills here are less direct damage focused and more support damage oriented. This doesn’t mean they are any less deadly or useful. The first skill here is Desire to Overcome. This skill increases your melee weapons Fierce Attack range by 28%. For those times when you are low on health and are being swarmed by bullet resistant enemies or ones that explode, the fierce attack is a great move. Sometimes tricky to master, it is very effective and when you increase its damage by 50% and add another 20% to its range with runes, it can be an absolute wrecking machine. Used by someone like the middle path Berserker it can kill just as fast or faster than a ballistic weapon and do incredible damage. The next skill is Call of Ruin. As you would guess, this skill increases your already considerable ruiner damage by up to 28%, and can be taken to 58% through runes. If you plan on using multiple ruiners in conjunction with the Everburning Heart, this is an extremely useful skill. My human Defender maxes this to its full 58%. He can pop his level 4 “Sentinel” and blow the arms and armor off three trolls and kill a Spider. Again, if you are a fan of ruiners, do not overlook Call of Ruin. The final skill here is Spirit Renewal. This will decrease your Spider recharge time by 42%. If you don’t use the Spider a lot, then I would suggest putting in the minimum points and moving to the final skill. However, if you use your spider frequently, the recharge time will be dropped drastically. This is entirely up to you. It can be very beneficial or not, depending on your play style. My Human Defender maxes this and augments it with spider damage runes, turning his laser turret into a mini co-op partner I carry around on my back. Most of my other characters don’t use it all. It is entirely dependent on your play style. The terminus of the Human tree is Quick to Anger. Do not forsake this skill. Your combo meter growth is dependent on your “anger” or how fast you kill enemies, and the manner in which you kill them. When capped out, Quick to Anger provides 2 benefits. First, it will increase the speed at which you gain combo by 154%! That means you will gain “fuel” for your ruiners and Battle Cries extremely quickly. The more ruiners and battle cries, the more damage that you do. Secondly, it will increase your maximum combo level by 1. That means that with Quick to Anger, you will have 4 combos instead of three. A Berserker who properly allocates his skills can have 5. The higher the level, the more devastating the ruiner. So try to use it when it is capped out, and you have a hit counter as high as you can get. Coupled with Everburning Heart and some efficiency runes, you should have a near limitless supply of combo. The final thing I will say about the Human path covers the ruiners. If you choose the Human path, you will gain access to Spiritual Ruiners versus the Cybernetic weapons based ones. I am partial to the Human ruiners, but that may be because I am part Commanche. To me, they look better, and you don’t have to worry about what weapon you have equipped. I have listed them below: Champion-Spirit of the Raven Defender-The Sentinel Bio Engineer-The Valkyrie Commando-Dire Wolf Berserker-Spirit of the Bear